parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Amazing World of Gumball/Crash Bandicoot (Gumball Bandicoot)
Cast *Gumball Watterson as Crash Bandicoot *Anais Watterson as Coco Bandioot *Mario (from Mario) as Aku Aku *Principal Brown as Crunch Bandicoot *Darwin Watterson as Polar *Banana Joe as Pura *Rob as Dr. Neo Cortex *Masami Yoshida as Nina Cortex *King Bowser Koopa (from Mario) as Uka Uka *Tina Rex as Tiny Tiger *Mr. Gaylord Robinson as Dingodile *Richard Watterson as Papu Papu *Sal Left Thumb as Dr. Nitrus Brio *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Dr. Nefarious Tropy *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Ripper Roo *Hector Jötunheim as Koala Kong *Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack the Pirate) as Pinstripe Potoroo *Julius Oppenheimer Jr. and Rotten Cupcake as Komodo Joe and Moe *Colin as Dr. N Gin *Felix as Penta Penguin *Bobert as Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot *Tobias Wilson as Rilla Roo *Mr. Rex as Bearminator *Bandage Paramedics as Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips *Cyborg, Robin, Beast Boy, and Trigon (from Teen Titans GO!) as The Elementals *Wario and Waluigi (from Mario) as Victor and Mortiz *Bruce (from Finding Nemo) as Rusty Walrus *Marvin as Farmer Ernest *Mr. Steve Small as Ebenezer Von Clutch *Molly Collins as Pasadena O'Possum *Jealousy as Willie Wumpa Cheeks *Ice King (from Adventure Time) as Nitros Oxide *Evil Emperor Zurg (from Toy Story) as Emperor Velo XXVII *Strong Bad (from Homestar Runner) as N. Trance *Chowder (from Chowder) as Carbon Crash *Eddy's Brother (from Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Picture Show) as Krunk *Sharko (from Zig and Sharko) as Nash *Pumbaa (from The Lion King) as Norm *Robot Jones (from Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?) as Geary *Malvin and Malcolm (from DOAWK) as Zem and Zam *Miss Lucy Simian as Madame Amberly *William as Cortex Airship *Dark Gumball as Nega Crash aka Evil Crash Bandicoot *Kenneth as Tikimon *The Viruses, Anton Clones, Creatures of the Forest of Doom and Woodland Creatures as The Crash Bandicoot Trilogy Enemies Gallery Gumball jumps.png|Gumball Watterson as Crash Bandicoot Anais Watterson.png|Anais Watterson as Coco Bandicoot Super Mario.png|Mario as Aku Aku Principal Brown.png|Principal Brown as Crunch Bandicoot Darwin watterson season 3.png|Darwin Watterson as Polar Banana Joe only Joe.png|Banana Joe as Pura Season 3 Rob.png|Rob as Dr. Neo Cortex Gumball masami 174x252.png|Masami Yoshida as Nina Cortex 653px-BowserNSMBU.png|King Bowser Koopa as Uka Uka Tina Rex.png|Tina Rex as Tiny Tiger Mr Robinson.png|Mr. Gaylord Robinson as Dingodile Richard Watterson.png|Richard Watterson as Papu Papu Salleftthumb.PNG|Sal Left Thumb as Dr. Nitrus Brio Robotnik fat fat fat.png|Dr. Robotnik as Dr. Nefarious Tropy Mr krabs.png|Mr. Krabs as Ripper Roo Hector.png|Hector Jötunheim as Koala Kong Flash Dashing.jpg|Flash Dashing as Pinstripe Potoroo Julius Oppenheimer Jr. and Rotten Cupcake.png|Julius Oppenheimer Jr. and Rotten Cupcake as Komodo Joe and Moe Mr. Colin.png|Colin as Dr. N Gin Mr. Felix.png|Felix as Penta Penguin Bobert the Robot.png|Bobert as Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot Tobias Wilson.png|Tobias Wilson as Rilla Roo Mr. Rex in The Amazing World of Gumball.png|Mr. Rex as Bearminator TheBandagethings.png|Bandage Paramedics as Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips Cyborg-teen-titans-go-to-the-movies-8.21.jpg|Cyborg, Teen-titans-go-robin-115468064143ebwwjzzch.png|Robin, Trigon Relaxing.png|Trigon, Beast Boy.png|and Beast Boy as The Elementals Wario and Waluigi.png|Wario and Waluigi as Victor and Moritz Bruce-FN.png|Bruce as Rusty Walrus Marvin s2.png|Marvin as Farmer Ernest Mr small.png|Mr. Steve Small MollyCollinsModel.png|Molly Collins as Pasadena O'Possum Jealousy render.png|Jealousy as Willie Wumpa Cheeks Ice King.png|Ice King as Nitros Oxide ZurgBLoSC.png|Evil Emperor Zurg as Emperor Velo XXVII Currentbad.png|Strong Bad as N. Trance Chowder.jpg|Chowder as Carbon Crash Ed edd n eddy eddy s bro by angus nitro-d23c8sz.png|Eddy's Brother as Krunk Sharko the Neutral Shark Dude.jpg|Sharko as Nash Pumbaa (The Lion King).jpg|Pumbaa as Norm Robot Jones.png|Robot Jones as Geary Malvin&Malcolm.png|Malvin and Malcolm as Zem and Zam No200px-MissSimian2.png|Miss Lucy Simian as Madame Amberly William as Bzzit (Mozzy).png|William as Cortex Airship Evil Gumball as Dark Rayman.png|Dark Gumball as Nega Crash aka Evil Crash Bandicoot KennethIsBACK.png|Kenneth as Tikimon NotDatvirus.png|The Viruses, The Anton Clones.png|Anton Clones, Worldcreatures.png|Creatures of the Forest of Doom and Woodland Creatures as The Crash Bandicoot Trilogy Enemies Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017